Fuga/Supports
With Male Corrin C Support *'Corrin: '''Chieftain Fuga, do you have a minute? ...You were friends with my father, right? *'Fuga: Yes. King Sumeragi and I were very close. *'Corrin: '''Do you remember any stories about my father? ...I barely remember him. *'Fuga: 'Of course! Your father and I became friends when we were quite young. Our fathers were rulers, so we had much in common. We were both eldest sons, and it was good to have someone to laugh and train with. In fact, I couldn't imagine my future without him. We vowed to protect each other. It was easy to be brave knowing that your father had my back. *'Corrin: 'It sounds like you were best friends. *'Fuga: 'Yes. Best friends and troublemakers! Your father was a bit of a prankster. He loved to play tricks on the royal family's servants. *'Corrin: 'Really?! *'Fuga: 'We got in a lot of trouble back then, but what can I say? We were young. *'Corrin: 'I have a hard time picturing that! *'Fuga: 'Too soon, we were grown-ups. Your father married twice...and then he was gone. *'Corrin: '...He died protecting me, right? *'Fuga: 'Yes. He lived a full life. I sometimes wonder which of us got the better deal. I've spent my whole life as a soldier, training and fighting, and he is at peace. Well, I'm not one to get emotional. Is that enough for you today? *'Corrin: 'Oh, yes, Chieftain Fuga! Thank you so much! B Support *'Corrin: 'Chieftain Fuga, you look upset. Is something wrong? *'Fuga: 'Yes! A young lady asked me on a date. Me! What was she thinking?! *'Corrin: 'You have to tell me what happened! Did you say yes? *'Fuga: 'Of course not! Can you imagine a man my age going on a date? *'Corrin: 'Sure, I can! You're not that old. Besides, it's never too late to fall in love. *'Fuga: 'Wait until you get to be my age, and then see if you feel the same! *'Corrin: 'The other day you said you'd spent your whole life as a soldier... You're the chief of the Wind Tribe! Haven't you considered marriage before? *'Fuga: 'Only once. *'Corrin: 'Well, what happened? Why didn't you marry her? *'Fuga: 'It wasn't meant to be. Before I could tell her how I felt, she married someone else. When she and her husband were killed by Faceless, I raised her son as my own. *'Corrin: 'You're talking about Hayato aren't you? You were in love with his mother! *'Fuga: 'Yes. Pathetic, isn't it? *'Corrin: 'No! I think it's amazing that you raised Hayato as your own! That was brave of you. *'Fuga: 'That is kind of you to say. Please, tell no one else. I am an old man now, and I've managed to keep this a secret all this time. *'Corrin: 'Of course, Chieftain Fuga! I won't tell! I swear to you---from one man to another. *'Fuga: 'Thank you, Corrin. I appreciate it. A Support *'Corrin: 'Hmm... Is that Fuga over there? ...Hey, Chieftain Fuga! What are you doing? *'Fuga: 'Oh! ...Sorry, Corrin. I was lost in thought. *'Corrin: 'Haha! Even when you're in a daze, you still look intimidating. How do you do that? *'Fuga: '...No idea. *'Corrin: 'Chieftain Fuga, are you OK? You seem a bit gloomy. *'Fuga: 'I was thinking I should retire and let you young people finish this fight. It's time for the next generation to step up. King Sumeragi is gone. I should follow him. *'Corrin: 'What?! How can you say that? *'Fuga: 'I didn't think you'd be so upset. *'Corrin: 'Not a day goes by that I don't wish my father was still here! I can't believe you would leave me too! *'Fuga: 'Th-that's not what I meant... *'Corrin: 'I know it's time for my generation to start taking responsibility for the future... But we still need guidance from people like you! *'Fuga: 'Of course, and you shall have it. *'Corrin: 'Good! You have so much wisdom to share with us...to share with me! *'Fuga: 'You're right. These are my twilight years, but the sun hasn't gone down on me yet! It's my duty to carry the burden left by your father and others who have passed on. *'Corrin: 'Thank you, Chieftain Fuga! *'Fuga: 'You know, sometimes I feel like I'm talking with a young Sumeragi. *'Corrin: 'Really?! *'Fuga: 'You are passionate and strong...just like he was. I am honored to be your friend. *'Corrin: 'You consider me a friend? *'Fuga: 'We have fought side by side---just as I did with your father. We are brothers-in-arms. *'Corrin: 'I guess you're right! I look forward to being your friend for many, many years! *'Fuga: '''As do I! With Female Corrin C Support * '''Fuga: Hiyah! Aiyah! * Corrin: Wow. Is that Chieftain Fuga over there? He broke that tree trunk in half with his fist! * Fuga: Corrin? I see you hiding over there! Come out and show yourself! * Corrin: Oh, hello, Chieftain Fuga. I didn't mean to interrupt. * Fuga: Do not apologize. Distractions teach us to stay focused. * Corrin: That's so wise! Sometimes I wish I could follow you around and take notes. * Fuga: I have a better idea. Why don't we train together? I'll give you some exercises. * Corrin: Really?! You'd do that for me? * Fuga: Of course! Don't sound so surprised! Training is most effective in teams. * Corrin: I'm sure you're right, but wouldn't you like to train with someone... more advanced? * Fuga: I'd rather train with you, Corrin. After all, that's a legendary katana you have. Follow my training regimen, and you'll improve. I wish Hayato had not given up so soon. * Corrin: I promise to take it seriously! * Fuga: That's what I like to hear! B Support * Fuga: All right! That's enough for now. Let's rest. * Corrin: Whew! Thank goodness. That workout was intense! * Fuga: Here. Drink this water. * Corrin: *glug* *glug* Ahhh! ... Thanks again for training me. * Fuga: Few people can keep up with my program... Push-ups. Burpees. Yoga under a waterfall. You've made a strong showing, but again, you're King Sumeragi's daughter. * Corrin: You were friends with my father, weren't you? * Fuga: He was more than my friend. He was my brother-in-arms... But I failed him at the end. I don't deserve to call him my friend. * Corrin: That's not true! You can't blame yourself for his death! He wouldn't want that. Besides, we both know he died because of me! If he was here, he'd be happy to see you fighting alongside us, working for peace! * Fuga: Corrin- * Corrin: *gasp* I can't believe I just blurted all that out! I shouldn't talk about stuff I don't know. * Fuga: I'm pleased to hear you say those things. * Corrin: You are? * Fuga: Yes. You remind me of your father sometimes. He'd be proud of you. You shouldn't blame yourself. We all grieve his loss, but he wanted to protect you. * Corrin: Thanks, Chieftain Fuga. * Fuga: Are you rested now? We should continue training. * Corrin: I'm ready! A Support * Corrin: Chieftain Fuga! Guess what? My friend just asked if I've been working out! * Fuga: Ah. That is good to hear. * Corrin: Well, it's all thanks to you. * Fuga: No need to thank me. You did the work. I just gave you guidance. Soon you will not need my help anymore. * Corrin: What?! You're not giving up on our training, are you? * Fuga: I did not expect you to be so upset. * Corrin: I get it. You have better things to do with your time. * Fuga: That's not it. I enjoy training you. But I thought you'd want to train on your own. * Corrin: No! I like working out with you. I even look forward to the push-ups! * Fuga: Do you? And what about the burpees? * Corrin: Well, no. Not so much. * Fuga: And how about the training under the waterfall? * Corrin: Actually, I really hate that part. ... But I like spending time with you! * Fuga: ... And I with you. Years ago, I made a vow to King Sumeragi. Now, I swear it to you. Corrin, I give you my strength always. Together, we will protect this world. * Corrin: Thank you, Chieftain Fuga! * Fuga: Don't forget. You have many friends by your side. You do not fight alone. S Support * Fuga: Ah. Hello, Corrin. * Corrin: '''I was just looking for you. Do you have time for another training session today? * '''Fuga: I suppose so. * Corrin: Why do you look so disappointed? Did I do something wrong? * Fuga: No. It's just...I hoped that one day our visits would not center around training. * Corrin: Huh? * Fuga: I enjoy sparring with you, Corrin, but I fear you come only for my help. * Corrin: That's not true! Fuga, at first, I did come to you hoping to get stronger. But your training regimen is so over-the-top! I only stuck with it so we could hang out! * Fuga: Really? * Corrin: Yes! My arms are sore. My legs are sore. My back is sore. I'm exhausted! * Fuga: Ah, then I am even more impressed. You never complained. * Corrin: I didn't want to disappoint you, Fuga! I'm a little bit in awe of you. * Fuga: ...And I am in awe of you. * Corrin: Really? * Fuga: Yes. I was drawn to your strength, but I have learned you are gentle as well. Your kind words mended some old wounds I never thought would heal. * Corrin: I'm so glad! Fuga, I want you by my side...always. * Fuga: Then that is where I shall remain. I promise to never leave you. * Fuga: You are a remarkable human being. Let us be joined forever. With Hayato C Support * Hayato: Chieftain Fuga! * Fuga: Well, if it isn't Hayato. * Hayato: I was hoping that if you had some spare time, you might feel like sparring. * Fuga: Certainly. I don't mind. * Hayato: Thank you! * Fuga: You're in awfully high spirits lately. Did something good happen? * Hayato: Not something good exactly. It's just been reassuring to have you fighting alongside us in the army. Maybe I'm just being nostalgic... * Fuga: Hah, so that's why you've been smiling all the time. * Hayato: Just know that someday, I will repay you for everything you've done to help me. If you're willing to spend time with me, maybe I can work off some of that debt. * Fuga: Now I understand. That's why you're always trying to talk my ear off, eh? * Hayato: Hey, it's not like I'm constantly chasing you around the camp or something. * Fuga: Ha. Really? During the war council meeting, you were by my side, no? Same goes for breakfast this morning. * Hayato: Aaaaaaaaaagh! Fine! Sorry that I care! We already trained together yesterday, so there's no point in doing it again today! * Fuga: Heh, is that right? Then I guess I'll just have to wait a bit longer... * Hayato: What are you talking about? * Fuga: Oh, don't worry about it. Just thinking out loud... * Hayato: How could I not worry? Please, explain yourself. * Fuga: I can't tell you quite yet. But I promise eventually we will talk. * Hayato: Hmm? * Fuga: You may not feel like training today, but I need to get some work in. Until later... * Hayato: Chieftain Fuga? Don't leave! B Support * Fuga: Hayato, there you are. I have something to tell you. * Hayato: Oh? What is it, Chieftain Fuga? * Fuga: Remember when you were so curious about what I had to say yesterday? I thought I would tell you about that. There is a secret technique you must learn. * Hayato: R-really? That's amazing! * Fuga: I've been observing you lately. It's obvious how much your skills have grown since joining the army. You've become much stronger since your days in the village. * Hayato: Really? You mean it? * Fuga: Therefore, from this day forward, I won't hold back during our sparring sessions. Those days are over. It's the only way for you to truly perfect your skills. * Hayato: O-OK! I'm honored! * Fuga: As a surrogate parent and master, it's important to pass on this technique to you. Now prove that you can keep up! * Hayato: Yes, sir! Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited. I can't stop shaking! * Fuga: Hahaha, I see. good then. It's healthy to have a desire to improve. It took some time to fully appreciate how much you've grown as a warrior. I look forward to sparring with you. * Hayato: I'm going to pick up your technique faster than you can imagine, Chieftain Fuga! Just watch me! * Fuga: Heheh, I look forward to it. A Support * Hayato: *pant* ... *wheeze* ... Ha! I did it! * Fuga: Impressive, Hayato. You gave it your all and bested me. I'm impressed. * Hayato: Yeah! So now will you admit that I've mastered your techniques? * Fuga: Without a doubt. There is no more knowledge that I can impart. All your hard work has paid off. * Hayato: Thank you, Chieftain Fuga! * Fuga: With this strength and skill at your disposal, no enemy will be able to stop you. Though we do not share the same bloodline, I'm proud to call you my son. * Hayato: I couldn't have asked for a better father. * Fuga: That means a great deal to me. * Hayato: I already have a new goal! I'm going to get even stronger to protect you. That's the only way I can repay you for being such a great parent. * Fuga: That's a very kind thought. But I don't think I'm so enfeebled as to need protection quite yet. * Hayato: I... I just meant...! * Fuga: You've just now grasped my secret fighting techniques, yes? You still need loads of practice to become a true master. Don't get ahead of yourself. * Hayato: Fine... But please, don't always treat me like I'm a child! One day, I will become stronger than you! * Fuga: You have an unflappable fighting spirit, I'll give you that. * Hayato: Prepare yourself! * Fuga: I'm always prepared. Frankly, I look forward to the day when you surpass me in skill. I mean that from the very bottom of my heart. With Kana (Son) C Support * Kana: Hey, Papa. Can I talk to you about something? * Fuga: Of course, Kana. What is it? * Kana: It's Mama. I feel like she's always treating me like a kid. * Fuga: Well, that's only natural. You're her child. And you ARE still quite young. * Kana: I know, I know. I just mean I'm not as young as I used to be. I want to help out with things. But whenever I try, she just tells me to go play with my friends instead. * Fuga: Ah, I see. You want some responsibilities of your own. * Kana: Yeah! I want to show her she can rely on me. Can you think of anything I could do for her? * Fuga: Hm... Well, each morning, your mother and I devote time to meditating together. ...But I suppose that's not the sort of thing you were looking for. * Kana: Yeah... There must be something else I could do. Oh, I know! Let's have a contest, Papa! * Fuga: A contest? * Kana: Yeah! We'll have a contest to see which of us can make Mama happier! Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with all sorts of things! Whoever Mama thanks the most wins! * Fuga: A little father-son competition, hm? An interesting proposition. Very well. I accept. * Kana: Really? Yay! * Fuga: But remember, I am Corrin's husband. No one knows her better. And I will be taking this competition seriously. You will not win easily. * Kana: That's fine by me, Papa. I'm gonna beat you fair and square! * Fuga: Good. Then let the best man win! B Support * Kana: Hey, Papa! I've been making so much progress on our contest! How about you? * Fuga: Well, I haven't done anything special yet, but I've received a number of thanks. I have the tally right here. Let's see... * Kana: WOW! That's a lot! You got all these already? * Fuga: Yes. I am as surprised as you are. I guess I do more for your mother than I thought. Perhaps I am a better husband than I believed. It feels good. * Kana: Hmph... Well, I'm still not going to lose! Here, see! I recorded all mine too! And the total is...um... * Fuga: Hm?! You have just as many as me! How did you manage that? * Kana: I do? I do! Haha! Kana's gonna beat you big-time, Papa! I don't have to work like you, so I can spend all day helping her! * Fuga: Ah. So that is your secret. And what, exactly, have you been doing for her? * Kana: Mostly I've been trying to help out around camp. I spend each morning making arrows for the fletchers. Then, at lunch, I slice the bear meat and hand out food to the soldiers. Oh, and at night I make sure the mounts are all fed and outfitted for the next day. Plus I do a bunch of other little things whenever I have the time. * Fuga: That's quite a lot of work. I'm impressed. ...You really have been growing up, haven't you? * Kana: Huh? * Fuga: Oh, just a thought. It wasn't so long ago you were still in your swaddling clothes. Now, all of a sudden, you're making real, important contributions to the army. Perhaps I am guilty of treating you like a child as well. * Kana: Heehee. Yeah, I've been working real hard. Soon there'll be nothing I can't do! * Fuga: I believe it. And I bet your mother is very proud of you. * Kana: I hope so. And I'm gonna work even harder for her tomorrow! * Fuga: Looks like this may be more difficult than I'd imagined. But I refuse to back down! Prepare yourself! A Support * Kana: *grumble* * Fuga: Hello, Kana. * Kana: Hi, Papa... * Fuga: What's the matter? Shouldn't you still be exulting over your victory in our little competition? Or has beating your old man lost its novelty already? * Kana: Oh, no. I'm still happy about that, I guess. It's just that I was trying to do things for Mama earlier, and she made me stop. She said I should be spending more time playing around with my friends. She still thinks I'm just a kid. Haven't I shown her I'm old enough to help out around camp? * Fuga: Ah, so that's it. I wouldn't worry. It's not you. You're doing good work, I promise. * Kana: Then why doesn't she want me to help with anything? * Fuga: I think your mother knows full well you're capable of handling the work. But seeing you acting so grown up makes her feel sad. * Kana: Huh? Why? * Fuga: Well, she doesn't want to lose her baby boy. She is very, very proud that you're growing up and working so hard. But at the same time, she is worried it means you won't need her anymore. It's a little contradictory, but it's true. Parents can be...funny. * Kana: So...what should I do? * Fuga: I'd say to keep doing things around camp, but don't work yourself so hard. Take breaks to see your friends, play games, go on adventures. You know. And try to spend some quality time with your mother every now and then. Do you think you can handle that? * Kana: But... * Fuga: What? Do you not want to spend time with your mother? * Kana: No, that's not it! It's just... I feel like that stuff is for babies. * Fuga: No, Kana, it's not for babies. It's for children. And your mother wants you to stay a child for just a little while longer. We both do. * Kana: Papa... * Fuga: Kana, we know that you're growing and that you want more responsibilities. And we know that you're going to be a fine young man someday. But for now...relax. Do not try to grow up so quickly. * Kana: OK. Thanks, Papa. I'll think real hard about everything you've said. * Fuga: Good! You know... I think it would be nice if you spent the night in with your mother. I'll go talk to her. * Kana: Wait! Aren't you gonna stay with us? * Fuga: What? Me? No, I've got other things to atten— * Kana: But, Papa! I thought you wanted me to enjoy my childhood... It wouldn't be much of a childhood without a papa... * Fuga: Ghk. Well, when you put it that way... All right, all right. I'll stay in too. * Kana: Yaaay! * Fuga: Heh. Sometimes I wonder which of us is really in charge here. Hm. A night in with the family... I wish such times could last forever. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates supports